everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyallie Badwolf
Lyallie Badwolf is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She's the next wolf in The Boy Who Cried Wolf, and the next Big Bad Wolf in The Three Little Pigs. Character 'Personality' Lyallie is the definition of bully. She's mean, free-spirited and absolutely loves putting people down, or their place as she says it. Once one truly gains Lyallie's friendship , she's fiercely loyal and caring. Her form of love is more of a tough love, though. And still just as questionable. Of course, she tends not to empathize with others very well, since her greatest relationships worked by having similar views on almost everything. Though she usually does try to care, she feels like she doesn't have to since destiny doesn't say she should. Usually, her standoffish nature tends to put those she care about in harm's way. Like... way too much of the time. She likes to put people in their place, but she fears for her friends being in the wrong place. Most don't appreciate her methods, but she likes to bring along the people she care about to the place she sees as fit for them. 'Appearance' Lyallie is a snowy dark gray wolf, and a rather rare one if she'd say so. She has wild black hair with white streaks and silver streaks. Her eyes are a yellowy gray, mostly yellow though. She has dark lips and medium skin. She's got fangs, obviously, and perky gray wolf ears protrude from the top of her head, and a golden earring pierces through one. A bushy gray wolf's tail wags behind her back. She probably has claws also, but she always carries a nail file around, so no scratching for this big bad wolf. It has been a lasting joke around her family, but Lyallie is the niece who looks most like her uncle. Of course, Lyallie takes this in two different ways. When in front of family, she laughs it off and agrees. When not, she still agrees, but also rolls her eyes in disgust because she hates Rebels. Fairy Tales - The Boy Who Cried Wolf & The Three Little Pigs Relationships 'Family' Her mother is the wolf from The Boy Who Cried Wolf while her father is the Big Bad Wolf from The Three Little Pigs. They can be blamed for Lyallie's current state of personality. She is the niece of professor Badwolf, and so to say does not like her uncle very much. It's either a direct influence of her friend Calli, or the fact that Mr. Badwolf is so nice to Cerise Hood. She is related to Professor Badwolf on her father's side, hence being able to have the last name. Professor Badwolf, most noted as the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood, had a little brother (not so little, they were the same litter) who took the destiny of the Three Little Pigs. Somehow, Lyallie's father had been able to gift her with an amazing respiratory system, so she never caught a cold or anything like that. Lyallie's mother is primarily a chef, or someone who likes to eat, at least. Since Mrs. Badwolf's story was primarily centered on her snacking on a whole flock of sheep, she likes to indulge Lyallie's palate with delicious lamb delicacies. Of course, she just doesn't want her daughter to go hungry. And she's also very glad that Lyallie's destiny doesn't include the "getting cut in the stomach" bit, like other Badwolfs. Lyallie's good cousin is none other than Axel Wolf. She likes to tease him about his current liking to a certain princess, and she despi--''loathes'' him for Rebelling. Really, she's just looking out for him. As a dedicated Royal, she sticks to Apple's understanding of the poof theory. She's worried about her family, her cousin Axel, most especially. Lyallie's fiercely loyal to her pack, and she worries for Axel's well-being if he doesn't follow the story. (But really, some part of her kind of doesn't like him.) Lyallie seems to take a bit of a tease to her unknown cousin Cerise Hood. Their relationship constantly includes Lyallie asking Cerise to take off her hood and flaunt "that beautiful hair." Whether or not Lyallie knows if Cerise is part-wolf, we'll never truly know. 'Friends' The closest friend of Lyallie is Jacali Latrans. Lyallie sees herself as the more superior and mature in their duo, but it actually a really close tie. Lyallie just likes to pride herself in knowing that she's the only wolf that the coyote will ever love. Lyallie likes pushing people's buttons, but somehow the only person who she doesn't phase is Edelle Winter. They're not friends. They just... know each other. 'Pet' Lyallie has a little wolf pup named Loupio. 'Romance' Lyallie is strongly feminist, though misandry is the more correct term for her. According to her, she doesn't need another wolf for her, and she definitely doesn't need to cry out to get one. Lyallie is a pitiful excuse for a feminist. Outfits She wears a lot of leather, fleece and fur. Trivia *Lyallie was created as a foil for Apple White, who was receiving a lot of backlash for being a Royal and apparently "hating Rebels." *Her name comes from the word lyall which means wolf. Her surname is the same as the canon Badwolf. So she is Werewolf McWerewolf. *She can transform into a wolf. *Her favorite food is lamb chops. *Her birthday is February 15. **Also known as Lupercalia. Notes *Originally, her name was Clawra Wolf. **However, it was changed due to similar naming style to characters in the Monster High series. *Note: Lyallie was made before Ramona. Gallery Lyallie Badwolf.png|art by Jade-the-Tiger Lyallie Badwolf.jpg|art by Jade-the-Tiger... with bg Category:Characters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Three Little Pigs Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Wolves